Amor a primera vista?
by AC-Slash
Summary: Ezio tratando de arrancar de un grupo de niñas, choca con alguien...¿Será mor a primera vista? Slash/Yaoi,HombrexHombre ... no te gusta? pues no leas .-.
1. Primera vista

_Bueno...primero que nada, Ezio y Leo o cualquier persona que se nombre del juego ACII no me pertenecen , desgraciadamente xD , y bueno me inspire en unas imágenes que vi hace algún tiempo, así que no tomo mucho credito de esto... he aquí la historia..._

-Hey, Ezio espéranos!, No arranques Ezio! Solo queremos pasar un tiempo contigo- Se escucharon los gritos de un grupo de niñas por las calles de Florencia.

Se podía ver un chico de aproximadamente unos 15 años de edad , corriendo por la calles para poder arrancar del grupo de niñas que le perseguía , saltando bancos , esquivando personas, muy ágil, aunque a veces terminaba empujándoles … todo iba bien hasta que al doblar la esquina…

-Ouch! _Merda_! Mi cabeza! Que acaso no te fijas por donde vas?_Stronzo!_-grito un enfadado y adolorido Ezio, sentado en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza aun sin fijarse contra quien había chocado.

-Lo…Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba – dijo una suave voz , con un tono de dolor .

Ezio apenas noto esa suave y hermosa voz, miro para ver de quien provenía , empezó a mirar al chico que estaba sentado delante de el , pero el chico estaba dándole la espalda, al parecer se estaba limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas , que causo el fuerte golpe.

Parándose del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa, ya que estaba llena de polvo, dijo- no ,yo soy el que debe decir "lo siento" yo era el tonto que venia corriendo sin mirar hacia delante –dijo poniéndose adelante del niño que aun estaba sentado con sus manos en la cara, al parecer el niño era unos 2 o 3 años menor que el. Ezio mirando hacia los lados se dio cuenta que había un sombrero rojo en el suelo, _"Le debe pertenecer a el" _pensó, fue hasta donde el sombrerito y lo recogió, mientras caminaba de vuelta le limpiaba el polvo que tenia.

-Hey , estas bien? Tengo tu sombrero , te lo paso si dejas de llorar-dijo, estirando su mano hacia el niño , para ayudarlo a pararse.

Mirando entre medio de sus dedos el niño , pudo ver al chico que lo choco, estaba con su sombrero , y ofreciéndole su mano , aceptándole la ayuda se para, mirando hacia abajo mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-Ten, te encuentras bien? Si quieres te acompaño a un doctor ,si quieres – dijo ofreciéndole el sombrero.

El niño estirando su mano para tomar su sombrero-No no te preocupes, estoy mejor-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"_Que manos tan delicadas, y finas"_ pensó Ezio, al entregarle el sombrero , sin querer sus manos hicieron contacto, contemplando sus manos rozándose sin darse cuenta que el niño estaba tirando del gorrito para que lo soltara, Ezio sonrojándose – Lo … Lo siento , el golpe me dejo medio aturdido mirando hacia abajo- _"que tonto! Por que me comporto de esta forma? Si es un niño común y corriente!"_ se dijo así mismo.

-Grazie , por recoger mi sombrero y por tu preocupación- dijo, mirándole por primera ves, sonrojándose un poco.

"_Dios, esos… ojos azulados, nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan hermosos! Y su cara, es hermoso…y ese cabello dorado y fino, pero que estoy pensando? Por que estoy pensando esto? Si es un niño! Es hombre al igual que yo!" _pensó sonrojándose-De nada… te … te encuentras bien cierto?-pregunto preocupado.

-si , si estoy …- no alcanzo a terminar , por lo gritos de unas niñas.

-Ezio, te encontramos! Ja Ja… no puedes arrancar- grito el grupo de niñas , que ya estaban alrededor de Ezio , agarrandole los brazos y tirandole de sus ropas, tratando de llevárselo a algún lugar.

-que? Pero…-fue interrumpido por el niño.

-bueno … lo siento , me tengo que ir , espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo marchándose a un paso rápido.

-Hey , espera cual es tu nombre?- dijo sonrojándose por la pregunta , que salio sola de su boca.

El niño ya doblando la esquina se dio vuelta , y le grito algo. Que Ezio no alcanzo a escuchar por las chillones y molestosas voces de las niñas.

"Merda, no pude escuchar su nombre, por culpa de estas puttanas , por que me sigen? Yo no las quiero , ni me interesan… espero volver a ver a ese niño de nuevo…" penso mientras era arrastrado por el grupo de niñas.

_Bueno , esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente , y bueno espero que les haya gustado, a lo mejor la sigo si es que quieren, y tuve un pequeño problema con la otra historia ya que mi partner , me cambio toda la trama y quiere terminar con otras cosas… asi que la tendre que seguir solita :I ahí vere que hare… y bueno vere si pronto subo otro capitulo… se cuidan! _


	2. Conociendose

Ya, lo siento por la demora , realmente el colegio me tiene muy cansada , y no tengo demasiada inspiración , lo siento por lo de la otra historia "Ezio & Leo" pero realmente , no me he ideado con que seguir en esa historia , además tenía otras ideas pero donde mi partner cambio todo , tendré que seguirla a la pinta mía nada mas ,voy a ver si luego subo otro capi, y bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de esta , ya que me es más fácil seguir con esta y bueno quiero aclarar que , hace tiempo que no juego Assassin's creed 2 , así que no recuerdo los nombres de las partes de la ciudad de Florencia ù. u ya que últimamente he jugado más al Brotherhood :/ así que idéense cuales partes son :P

~~Amor a primera vista?~~

-Al día siguiente-

-Ezio, Ezio despierta! Ya es muy tarde, que haces en la cama aun?-le grito su hermano mayor el cual es mayor por 3 años.

-No molestes Fede-dijo mientras se tapaba con las cubiertas de su cama- no dormí muy bien a noche-dijo quejándose.

- Y eso porque hermanito? En quien pensabas? … o mi hermanito tuvo unas pesadillas? Y no pudo dormir, o escucho unos ruidos raros y le dio miedo?-dijo ya acostado junto a Ezio molestándole en tono burlón.

-Qué? Por qué crees que estaba pensando en alguien? Además ya estoy grande, como para asustarme por ruidos extraños- dijo mirando a Fede. "La verdad, no pude dejar de pensar en ese chico" pensó en silencio, pero interrumpido por su hermano.

- Seguro? Pues yo pienso lo contrario- dijo mirándole – Pero allá tu, solo vístete luego, ya es tarde, hay que cenar-dijo levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, en la que pronto desapareció.

-_Merda_, me encantaría seguir durmiendo… Maldito niño! Por su culpa estoy muerto de sueño!-dijo levantándose cansadamente, agarrando ropa para vestirse, luego fue al baño para lavarse. Ya todo listo fue a cenar junto a su familia, fue una cena tranquila como siempre.

-Que va… estoy aburrido, voy a salir- dijo Ezio caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Seguro hermano?-dijo Federico aun burlándose de Ezio.

- Cállate!-grito cabreado, desapareciendo por la puerta.

~~Amor a primera vista?~~

Ezio sentado en lo alto de una iglesia, que le daba una vista general de los puestos comerciantes, se quedo mirando un momento a las personas, luego empezó a observar el cielo "_Merda_ , Fede se está dando cuenta de que pienso en alguien , y me molesta solo por eso , no me imagino si se enterara de la persona en que estoy pensando… que dirá si se enterara? Además no les puedo decir, _oye Fede… pienso en un niño de cómo aproximadamente unos 13 u 12 años , muy delicado y fino, cabellos dorados, unos hermosos ojos azules, y al parecer me gusta y NO puedo dejar de pensar en el!"_ pensó , luego agitando la cabeza. – _Merda_! Porque tengo estos pensamientos! , por que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?-dijo en voz alta agarrándose la cabeza y tirándose un poco su cabello, cabreado por los pensamientos que surgen de su cabeza. Empezó a observar de nuevo a las personas, pensando si es que podría encontrar al niño de cabellos finos, pero no logro visualizarlo. Así estuvo toda la tarde, hasta que ya empezó a hacer frio y decidió irse a su hogar. - empezó a hacer frio, mejor me voy, no quiero agarrar un resfriado-dijo parándose, bajándose de donde estaba, se fue directo a su casa.

Y así fue por al menos una semana, buscando al niño, ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, creía que se habría ido de Florencia, o le habría pasado algo. Decidió que hoy sería la última vez que lo buscaba, se fue a los muelles , empezó a caminar lentamente , arrastrando los pies , pego un gran suspiro, se quedo parado y miro el cielo, fue interrumpido por unos suaves sollozos, empezó a mirar para ver de quien provenían , pero no encontraba a nadie , vio que había una escalera hacia abajo que dirigía hacia un muelle que tenía unos pequeños botes, se fijo que un niño estaba sentado en la punta del muelle con los pies colgando casi tocando el agua , vio que habían una hojas detrás de el .

-"Pero… si ese no es… el chico al que choque?" se dijo a si mismo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido, no sabía si acercarse a preguntar que le pasaba, realmente tenia curiosidad por saber que le pasaba, pero una parte de el le decía que lo dejara solo. Se decidió por ir , se acerco despacio hacia el , realmente estaba llorando , se dio un tiempo hasta que decidió hablar- eh… oye , estas bien?-pregunto tímidamente.

El niño que no se había fijado en la presencia de Ezio , se sorprendió y se empezó a limpiar las lagrimas y a mirar hacia otro lado- si , si estoy bien – dijo con una voz quebrada.

Ezio que se estaba sentando al lado de el , le quedo mirando, haciendo sonrojar al otro chico , Ezio se dio cuenta lo que provoco y miro hacia abajo , mordiéndose el labio inferior- esto… oye lo siento por interrumpirte , pero estaba caminando y sentí a alguien llorar, y decidí ver si pasaba algo malo… seguro que estas bien?- pregunto otra vez .

-Sí , si lo siento no te preocupes por mi , son cosas tontas- dijo esta vez mirando a Ezio entregándole una tímida sonrisa.

Ezio fijándose en los ojos, estaban muy irritados y aun vidriosos, al parecer ha estado llorando un buen tiempo- eh… oye me podrías repetir tu nombre? Es que la otra vez no logre escucharlo- pregunto tímido, y rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

-Claro, no te preocupes ,entiendo que no hallas escuchado , las niñas esas hablaban muy fuerte… pues mi nombre es Leonardo da Vinci, pero puedes decirme Leo o Leonardo como quieras-dijo sonriendo- y el tuyo? Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto, ya desapareciendo poco a poco la tristeza.

Ezio sonriendo al notar que ya no estaba triste- ah… pues mi nombre es Ezio Auditore- dijo sonriendo también.

Leonardo ofreciendo su mano –mucho gusto Ezio Auditore-dijo cortésmente.

Ezio quedo mirando la mano de Leonardo, pero luego le dio un apretón de manos, y de nuevo sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos "diablos, de nuevo sus manos! Siguen suaves como antes…" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Leonardo, que intentaba retirar su mano. Ezio sonrojado al máximo – oh! , lo siento, lo siento! No era mi intención!- dijo soltando la mano inmediatamente- aun estoy tonto por el golpe – dijo mirando hacia abajo , provocando risas provenientes de Leonardo.

Hubo un silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, era más bien un silencio tranquilo, relajador, pero Ezio lo interrumpió – eh… oye y que son esas hojas?-dijo apuntando hacia ellas.

Leonardo – ah… estos son solo unos dibujos-dijo dándose vuelta para cogerlas y mostrárselas a Ezio.

Ezio tomando las hojas, que eran dibujos de distintos puntos de vista de la Catedral de Florencia- Wow … si estos son solo dibujos para ti … pues para mi son obras de arte!-dijo sorprendido, viendo los detalles hasta en los mas mínimos trazos del dibujo- pero como dibujas tan bien!-dijo mirando a Leonardo.

Leonardo sonrojado por los halagos de Ezio- eh …pues no se , desde pequeño que me ha gustado el dibujo-dijo sonriendo y moviendo sus piernas.

-bueno yo no conozco mucho de arte y esas cosas, pero de verdad dibujas hermoso-dijo mirando a Leonardo con una sonrisa.

-tu crees?-pregunto.

- Por supuesto! Mira estos detalles leo! Es maravillo! – dijo alegre.

-Que bueno que pienses eso… pero mis compañeros no piensan lo mismo-dijo tristemente mirando abajo.

Ezio cambiando altiro su sonrisa- que ? Pe... Pero si dibujas extraordinario… y si es envidia?-pregunto Ezio.

-No creo eso Ezio , los otros dibujan muy bien-dijo mirando a Ezio.

-Mm… y tu maestro? Que opina?-pregunto .

-El me dice que estoy muy bien –respondió.

-Entonces? En que te afecta, el te encuentra muy bien –

-pero… es que todos los demás me dicen lo contrario, y estoy pensando que mi maestro lo dice para no hacerme sentir mal-dijo tristemente, y sus ojos volvían a estar vidriosos.

-Ah… pero no siempre tienes que hacerle caso a los demás, vamos no te pongas así…está bien?, hay muchas personas que les gusta hacer daño a los demás, algunos de envidia , algunos por que les satisface el hecho de hacer sentir mal a otros… además encuentro que estos dibujos que están grandiosos, te apuesto que si le preguntamos a algunas personas que tal tus dibujos , y dirán que son hermosos!- dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo Leonardo.

Leonardo se quedo mirando por un momento a Ezio con una mirada de ternura y calidez, solo decidió a darle un cálido abrazo- _Molto Grazie_ Ezio- dijo aun abrazado a Ezio , suspirando un poco, sin darse cuenta en lo que provocaba a Ezio.

Ezio recibiendo el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos en el pequeño cuerpo de Leonardo reconfortantemente. "Mi corazón… esta palpitando demasiado rápido… espero que no se de cuenta… dios porque siento esto?…pero… me encantaría estar así por el resto del día" pensó, se quedaron por un momento así en silencio, pero Leo decidió retirarse. Ezio nervioso, pensando en que se había dado cuenta.

Leonardo mirando a Ezio- Ezio? –pregunto.

Ezio sumamente nervioso-eh… si? Dime-dijo asustado, pensando en que Leo a lo mejor no quería estar más cerca de el.

-Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Ah… eh tengo 15 años – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Que bueno que no se dio cuenta".-Y tu Leo?-pregunto.

-pues yo tengo 12 años-dijo moviendo los pies tiernamente.

-Me lo suponía… oye que tal si salimos a caminar? –pregunto un poco tímido y nervioso.

-Ah… por supuesto-dijo sonriendo.

Ezio parándose de inmediato, aun con las hojas de Leonardo en sus manos, le ofreció la mano a Leonardo para ayudarle a pararse. Leonardo aceptándole la ayuda. Se fueron caminando hacia una plaza cerca de allí, caminando tranquilamente, hablando amigablemente, se sentaron en una banca.

-oye, Leo tu eres de por aquí? O eres de otro lugar?-pregunto con curiosidad.

- si, por que? Pensabas que soy de otro lugar?-pregunto curioso.

-eh… un poco, ya que no te vi desde aquel día-dijo tímido rascándose la cabeza- además… tu eres diferente a las demás personas.

-diferente? En que Ezio?-pregunto ya que no lograba entender a Ezio.

-eh… físicamente-dijo sonrojado.

-si? – dijo mientras se miraba el mismo.

Ezio sonriendo ahora – jaja es que… es verdad mírate , tu piel es de un color blanco hermoso y sumamente suave, tu nariz fina, tus ojos son de un azulado hermoso, tu cabello es fino y dorado-diciendo esto último agarrando un pequeño mechón de cabello de Leo en su mano delicadamente sin darse cuenta de .

Leonardo sonrojado por la acción de Ezio , se quedo mirando la mano de Ezio – eh… tu crees? Pues eres el primero el que me dice eso-dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Ezio que aun agarraba su cabello.

-oh, lo siento! –dijo mientras soltaba de inmediato el mechoncito de cabello de Leonardo, se quedo en silencio un rato luego hablo- enserio?.

-si- dijo mirando a Ezio.

-que raro, realmente pienso eso, bueno pensaba, ahora tu me lo aclaraste. –Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Ezio como que hora crees que sea?-pregunto mientras agarraba sus dibujos.

-mm…creo que deben ser como las 4 o 5 de la tarde-dijo mirando al cielo.

-Oh no! Es tarde me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho Ezio , me hubiera encantado estar más tiempo , pero tengo que irme-dijo mientras se paraba.

Ezio también parándose- está bien, yo también tengo que irme –dijo mirando a Leonardo.

-Que tal si caminamos a la catedral? vivo cerca de allí- pregunto.

-Enserio? , yo también vivo cerca de allí –dijo sorprendido.

-Ah que bien! Así no nos vamos solos – dijo sonriendo.

-Si , Que raro nunca te había visto antes , y eso que yo siempre salgo con mi hermano a pasar el rato-dijo ya empezando a caminar junto a Leonardo.

-Mm… yo también digo lo mismo, bueno yo siempre salgo solo para los talleres de Arte, comprar accesorios de pintura y esas cosas-dijo mirando a Ezio.

Ezio que empezó a caminar a un paso lento para estar el máximo de tiempo en la compañía de Leonardo. –Oye y tienes amigos, hermanos, hermanas… algo? –dijo riendo.

-jaja … pues amigos , no tengo , la verdad no se que tengo yo que a todos les caigo mal- dijo mirando a Ezio- espero que contigo no pase , por que la verdad me caes muy bien-dijo entregándole una tierna sonrisa.

Ezio sonrojado, quedándose en silencio un rato pero luego respondió- Bueno, no creo que pase, ya que tu también me caes muy bien- devolviéndole la sonrisa… Pero hermanos u hermanas tienes?- pregunto.

Sonriendo pero luego cambiando su rostro-Eh… Si tengo , pero no son mis hermanos legítimos –respondió mirando a Ezio.

-No? Porque?-pregunto curioso.

Leonardo suspirando ya que no le gustaba mucho ese tema de conversación, iba a empezar a hablar pero Ezio le interrumpe.

-Lo siento, Lo siento! No quería tocar ese tema, si no te sientes cómodo tan solo hablemos de otra cosa – dijo agitando las manos como loco, provocando risitas de Leonardo, luego sonrojado por la reacción que tuvo.

-jaja , no te preocupes , esta bien te digo –dijo sonriendo por la actitud de Ezio- Así resumido en todo , yo no soy un hijo legitimo de mi padre- dijo con una mirada triste- en cambio mis hermanos si , y lo que mas me entristece es que mis hermanos , no reflejan ni un sentimiento hacia mi , pero me da alegría de que mi madre si lo hace , bueno no es mi madre verdadera pero la tengo mucho afecto , y mi padre me toma como un hijo legitimo, pero se que no lo soy , pero el cuida de mi , algo es algo, no?-dijo sonriendo, como dándose ánimos a si mismo.

Ezio con una mirada de lastima por Leonardo, ya que era como un niño tan alegre y pensar que por dentro debe estar muy triste- Bueno, _grazie_ por contarme, y siento lo de ti… pero que bueno que tu padre se encargue de ti , y tu madre muestre afecto hacia ti – dijo sonriendo y tocándole el hombro.

-Lo se , me apena lo de mis hermanos , me encantaría tener un hermano mayor, que me cuide , que me entretenga y me consuele cuando lo necesite-dijo sonriendo a Ezio- y tu Ezio , tienes hermanos o hermanas? Antes nombraste que tenias uno-dijo mirando Ezio.

-Ah, si… Somos 4 Hermanos, bueno no aun ya que mi madre está embarazada, yo sería como el del medio-respondió.

-Enserio? Que lindo! Y Felicitaciones… -dijo sonriendo tocándole el brazo amistosamente- Y como se llaman?-pregunto curioso por saber más sobre Ezio.

-Mira te los nombrare de mayor a menor, Esta Federico que tiene 18 años –Empezando a nombrar con los dedos- luego vendría yo , después mi hermana Claudia que tiene 10 años, y ahí vendría mi próximo hermano o hermana-dijo sonriendo.

-Ah, que genial! … y se llevan bien?- pregunto.

-Afortunadamente si , con mi hermano mayor nos llevamos súper bien , y con mi hermana a veces tenemos una que otra pelea , pero no importantes- dijo sonriendo.

-Aww… que lindos-dijo sonriendo- Y que hay de tus padres?-pregunto.

-Mmm… Bueno mi padre es un banquero y mi madre una ama de casa nada mas , además como esta embarazada no puede hacer mucho-dijo mirando a Leonardo.

-Ah cierto –dijo mirando a Ezio también.

Ya llegando a la catedral se tenían que separar.

-Ya Ezio me tengo que ir a mi hogar, y tu también no?-pregunto.

-Sí , Leo , tengo que irme a mi hogar también-afirmo.

-Ya fue un lindo día junto a ti , _grazie _por subirme el ánimo en verdad- dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes cuando quieras, me divertí mucho hoy también-dijo un poco tímido, le ofreció la mano en forma de despedida.

Leonardo mirando la mano de Ezio- Eh… te puedo dar un abrazo?-pregunto inocentemente.

Ezio sorprendido por la pregunta se demoro un poco en reaccionar- Eh… si tu quieres-dijo sonrojado.

Leonardo que tenía los dibujos en sus manos, lo enrolló para luego meterlo en alguna parte de su cinturón, ahora mirando a Ezio y se le tiro para abrazarlo tiernamente. Ezio lo levanto con una facilidad y empezó a dar unas vueltitas haciendo a Leonardo reír. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí observaban la tierna escena con una sonrisa, pero seguían su camino. Leonardo que ya estaba un poco mareado , puso sus manos en el pecho de Ezio para poder separarse un poco y mirarle a la cara- Ezio ya mucho, bájame por favor me mareo-dijo con algunas risas entre medio , luego apoyando su cara en el hombro de Ezio , esperando a que lo baje. Ezio que lo sostuvo un poco tiempo más en sus brazos disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Leonardo, lo baja delicadamente al suelo.- Lo siento, me entusiasme un poco-dijo sonrojado. Leonardo que estaba sonriendo – jaja no te preocupes-dijo arreglando su ropa.

-Cuando nos volveremos a ver?– Ezio pregunto tímido.

-Eh… no lo se , pero cuando tenga tiempo libre estaré aquí, y ahí vemos si es que nos vemos , que te parece?-pregunto.

-esta bien-dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces… Adiós Ezio , espero verte luego-dijo sonriendo.

-Adió Leo, yo también espero verte luego-respondió, viendo como Leonardo empezaba a caminar , y a mezclarse entre la gente."Espero verte mañana" y empezó a caminar hacia su casa ahora, pensando en los sucesos de hoy … "Aun me pregunto por que lloraba, será por lo de sus amigos? que le decían que estaba mal sus dibujos? …_ merda _estoy cayendo en el amor, con el … creo … nunca me he enamorado , y no se que se siente, pero me siento feliz junto a el , siento tranquilidad, además lo encuentro sumamente hermoso, los hombres no encuentran hermosos a otros hombres , no? … que sentirá Leo por mi? , o solo me vera como un amigo? … _Merda_! pero que estoy pensando! , tan solo es un niño de 12 años!" y asi se fue pensando hasta que llego a su hogar, a soportar las bromas de su hermano mayor.

Ya lo siento mucho si es que se enredan ù. u pero he estado dos o tres días escribiendo esto , en la noche nada mas , y a esa hora del día mis neuronas no funcionan bien , que digamos è. e , Siento mucho por la demora , y bueno espero que les guste este capítulo , y perdón si no era lo que esperaban … bueno y eso … Salutaciones … Comentarios son Apreciados nwn


	3. Descubierto

Bueno, bueno… Lo siento por demora ùw u La escuela me tiene ocupada con puros exámenes w Eso me quita cualquier inspiración :I Bueno elimine la historia "Ezio & Leo" pues no se con que seguirla (la tengo guardada en mi pc :B ) Algún día la seguiré…Algún día … xD y bueno prosigamos ewe

~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~

-Catedral de Florencia-

-Que te parece la chica de allá?- pregunto, apuntando discretamente a una chica.

Ezio que estaba aburrido miro a la chica la cual se refería su hermano- Eh… No me gusta-dijo sin prestar mayor atención.

-Hey , hombre , pero que te pasa? Estas muy cambiado últimamente… Te enamoraste acaso? … Antes lo que más te gustaba era a venir a perder el tiempo aquí, toda la tarde viendo chicas hermosas, y ahora, ni una chica te interesa!-pregunto mirando a su hermano , con las cejas alzadas.

Ezio solo se quedo en silencio un momento...

-Vamos respóndeme, dime… Estas enamorado? … Si es eso , no tiene nada de malo , dímelo –dijo aun mirándole.

-Eh… Fede, no lo se , a lo mejor , quizás … Madure- dijo mirándole inocentemente con una sonrisa.

-Pff… Tu vas a madurar! Apenas he madurado yo y vas a madurar tu- dijo mirándole con una semi sonrisa.

-Y porque no? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Ezio? Eres tu?-dijo una voz suave.

Ezio apenas reconoció la voz, se dio vuelta inmediatamente.-Leonardo, hola! – saludo alegremente.

Leonardo que llevaba unos cuadernos abrazados en sus brazos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia saludo a Ezio- Hola Ezio , Como has estado? –pregunto sonriendo.

Federico que estaba presenciando toda esta agradable escena se asomo al hombro de Ezio y vio a este chico con cabellos rubios, fino cuerpo y asombrosos ojos azulados."Es chico o chica? , y que agradable se puso Ezio con el" pensó.

Ezio se dio cuenta del acto de su hermano.- Oh , lo siento … Leonardo , este es mi hermano Federico- dijo moviendose un paso al lado para dejar a la vista a su hermano.

Leonardo miro a Federico y al rato reacciono- _E un onore conocerte_- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Federico también reacciono al rato – _L'onore e mio_ – dijo también haciendo una reverencia pequeña.

Ezio al ver que ya se saludaron vio los cuadernos de Leonardo y le dio curiosidad- Leo y para dónde vas con todos esos cuadernos? –pregunto.

-Ah, es que ahora me dirijo a donde mi maestro a mostrarles algunos trabajos y creo que me estoy atrasando un poco, lo siento Ezio pero me debo ir – dijo poniendo una mirada de disculpa.

-Está bien , no te preocupes otro día nos veremos- dijo sonriendo amablemente.- Y que te vaya bien con tu maestro-.

Leonardo sonrió luego hiso una pequeña reverencia a Ezio y otra a Federico- Espero que algún día tengamos un tiempo para conversar , Ezio me hablo muy bien de ti – dijo sonriendo.

-Eh… Yo también –dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza.

Y Leonardo se puso en marcha.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando como desaparecía Leonardo , pero Federico miro a Ezio y vio algo en su mirada , pero lo dejo pasar . Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para que reaccionara.-Que tal si nos vamos a casa- sugirió.

-Esta bien – respondió.

Federico empezó a sonreír y miro a su hermano.- Piensas lo mismo que yo?- pregunto sonriendo.

Ezio sonrió también.- Que te ves ridículo sonriendo mucho?- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Jaja , que chistoso, no? – dijo irónicamente, cambiando altiro su sonrisa. – Que tal si hacemos una carrera y veamos quien es el ridículo?- propuso sonriendo de nuevo.

~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~

-Hey no se vale! Tomaste un atajo además choque a una señora y me empezó golpear y a retar! – dijo Ezio frunciendo el ceño .

- Jeje No me pongas excusas hermano- dijo riendo.- Algun día serás tan bueno como yo .- dijo arrogante.

-Eh… Como tu digas hermano, como tu digas- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, Federico lo seguía atrás de el.

Al parecer no había nadie en la casa, excepto por los sirvientes . Los dos estuvieron deambulando un rato en la cocina, luego Federico se fue a su habitación dejando solo a Ezio , después de quedar lleno con comida , se dirigió a su habitación también . Se empezó a quitar la ropa, para quedar tan solo en ropa interior, se soltó el cabello y luego se acostó en su cama.

Después de un rato empezó a tener sueño y fue cerrando los ojos cada vez más, pero todo su sueño se fue cuando Federico entra a su habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Pero que demonios es tu problema?- pregunto con una mano en el pecho.

-Ya se de quien estas enamorado hermano – dijo sonriendo burlonamente y luego dejando la habitación como si nada.

-Qué? Espera! –grito en vano. "Pero que le pasa?, ya sabe de quién estoy enamorado? … Se habrá dado cuenta que siento algo por Leonardo? No, no , se supone que nadie se tenía que enterar!" pensó para si . Parándose inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Hey! Que tal si hubiera estado desnudo cambiándome ropa?- le pregunto a Ezio.

-Pues mala suerte para mi- dijo apoyándose en la puerta, luego se quedo en silencio un rato.- Oye, como te diste cuenta que me gusta Leonardo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Federico que estaba acostado en su cama, se sentó y se cruzo de brazos.-La verdad… No lo sabía, tú me lo acabas de decir – dijo sonriendo.

Ezio tan solo se quedo en silencio con la boca abierta.- Es una broma, no? – pregunto nervioso.

-Eh… No – dijo mirándole.- En serio te gusta Leonardo? – pregunto alzando las cejas y poniéndose mas serio.

Ezio se quedo en silencio, no sabía si responder o no.- Eh… Si , pero no me odies por favor- dijo suplicándole.

-No te odio, nunca lo hare hermano- dijo tocándole el hombro para que se relaje un poco.- Pero es un hombre, no?

Ezio se relajo un poco – Eh… Si es un hombre y tiene 12 años - dijo sonrojado.

Federico tan solo se quedo pensando. – Y estas enamorado de el? , porque de que te guste a que estés enamorado es diferente. – dijo mirando a Ezio.

Ezio miro a Federico, se quedo pensando un rato – Es que no lo se , nunca he estado enamorado y nunca me ha gustado alguien así tan fuerte como Leonardo, no paro de pensar en el , me encanta verle , lo encuentro hermoso, simpático , tierno , en simples palabras lo encuentro perfecto! – dijo sinceramente.

-Mmm … Al parecer estas enamorado Ezio –dijo sonriendo- Uh… Mi hermanito ya se enamoro! Encontró al amor de su vida –dijo juntando sus manos y mirando a Ezio burlonamente.

-Hey cállate! – frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya , _mi dispiace_ , me deje llevar – dijo sonriendo. – Y hace cuanto lo conoces? – pregunto.

Ezio empezó a pensar y a contar con sus dedos – Eh… un par de semanas?-.

-Mm… Y el lo sabe? – pregunto.

-Eh… creo que no , pero el solo me ve como un amigo , creo yo – dijo mirando abajo .- Además no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.- dijo jugando con unos pliegues de su ropa.

-Oh… Vamos hermanito no te pongas triste, mira yo te ayudare en lo que más pueda , esta bien? Y no tengas miedo en preguntarme cosas – dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Ezio miro a su hermano y sonrió cálidamente – _Grazie fratellino_- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Federico lo recibió con gusto.- Ya ahora ve a acostarte, nuestros padres deben estar por llegar – dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-Esta bien, _buona notte_ – dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

~~Amor a Primera Vista~~

"_-Hey quería decirte esto, hace mucho… Pero por favor, no me odies-dijo suplicando._

_-Yo nunca te odiaría Ezzy- dijo sonriendo cálidamente. _

_- Ti Amo- dijo mientras agarraba el rostro de Leonardo entre sus manos, haciéndole cariño con sus pulgares.-Por favor no me odies, sería lo peor que me podrías hacer._

_-Aw … Ti amo Ezio- dijo mientras le abrazaba tiernamente. _

_- No , pero no esa de manera Leo , yo te amo de otra manera-se quedo en silencio mirando a los ojos de Leonardo- me encantaría estar siempre contigo , toda mi vida junto a ti Leonardo, me encantaría hacerte mío , me encantaría besarte y mas- dijo nervioso por como podría reaccionar Leonardo. _

_Leonardo lo miro extraño, solo se quedo en silencio.- Pero nosotros nos besamos a veces cuando nos saludamos, no?- pregunto inocente. _

_-Si , pero yo digo besar de otra forma – dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos azules._

_- Como?- pregunto sin saber lo que trataba de decirle su amigo. _

_-Perdóname, pero a esto me refiero. – diciendo esto agarro de nuevo el rostro de Leonardo y se empezó a acercar lentamente, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración de el, sentía el roce de los suaves labios de Leonardo. –Despierta Ezio- dijo Leonardo"._

Ezio miro extraño – Que?- Pero fue sacudido y abrió los ojos, vio a su hermano, se dio cuenta que era tan solo un sueño .

-Ezio! Vamos despierta hay que tomar desayuno- dijo sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

-Sabias que te odio?- pregunto con una voz apagada y luego tapándose completamente.

-Que? – miro extrañado- Vamos yo también te quiero!- dijo irónicamente.

A ustedes no les da rabia cuando uno esta soñando algo completamente genial y lo despiertan? Bueno a quien no =w=

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado =w= , de nuevo , lo siento por la demora , a lo mejor empezare a subir mas seguido ya que se acabaron mis exámenes (Yay para mi nwn) y eso ps , saludos y comentarios son apreciados :3


	4. Visita

Hi There! n w n Eh… Aquí estoy de nuevo y ps como verán no tengo nada que contar =w= xD

**VfromMasyaf: **Aww … Grazie nwn Sii pobre Ezzy tan solo era un sueño ùwu (Me gusta hacerlo sufrir por Leo jojo :D ) Y que bien que te guste Fede :3 me guio un poco en la actitud de mis hermanos xD Espero que subas el siguiente capi de tu fic *-*

**Ika-oni:** Grazie! Y siii es muy fome cuando te despiertan en la mejor parte w Y bueno no son vacaciones aun sigo con clases , es solo que terminaron los exámenes trimestrales , no se si me entiendes xDD (?) Y bueno también espero el próximo capi de tu fic :D

Al principio(osea un poquito más abajo xD) esta como ambientado cerca de la Catedral de Florencia ahí en algunas partes donde hay tiendas y eso ps xD para que no se enreden :B

Y la casa de Ezio si mal no recuerdo tenía como un tapizado rojo muy elegante y también si no me equivoco la casa era de 3 pisos , no? … Bueno hagamos como que la habitación de los chicos estaba en el segundo piso :P

_**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**_

-_Ciao _Fede! – saludo un grupo de chicas alegremente.

-Oh… Como están? – pregunto al grupito mientras se acercaba a ellas. Así se largo a charlar con las chicas , pero alguien le llamo la atención , estaba comprando accesorios de pintura.

Las chicas que se dieron cuenta de esto, miraron a la dirección que Federico estaba mirando y se dieron cuenta que miraba a un chico de cabellos dorados. Se miraron entre si, extrañadas y se dieron cuenta que Federico no apartaba su mirada de el y quedaron mirando a Federico a ver si reaccionaba.

Federico que no se daba cuenta de lo que las chicas hacían, se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, las cosas que su hermano le había dicho .

-Hey Fede por que miras tanto a ese chico? – pregunto una de las niñas, al no obtener respuesta alguna, quedo aun mas extrañada. De pronto ve que Federico sale corriendo hacia donde estaba el otro chico, dejando a todas plasmadas.

Federico se acerco a Leonardo que al parecer estaba muy entretenido viendo los tipos de pinceles , ya que tenía un montón en sus manos, decidió a hablarle , para ver si podía hacer algo por su hermano o averiguar un poco más acerca de este niño que tenia loco a su hermano.

-_Buongiorno_ Leonardo! – dijo alegremente, pero al parecer asusto al pobre Leonardo ya que boto unos cuantos pinceles que tenía en sus manos.

-Oh … _Buongiorno_ Federico – saludo con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para recoger algunos pinceles.

Federico también se agacho para ayudarle.- _Mi dispiace_ , por asustarte , no fue mi intención – dijo mirando de vez en cuando a Leonardo.

-Je je no te preocupes, ese es un problema mío que me asusto muy fácil- dijo recogiendo el ultimo pincel .

Federico solo sonrió y le paso los pinceles que había recogido.- Dime que compraras todos estos pinceles? – pregunto curioso.

-Eh… No todos , pero si comprare algunos – dijo tomando los pinceles que le ayudo a recoger Federico.- Es mi debilidad los accesorios como pinceles , colores , tipos de hojas y cosas asi – dijo sonriendo y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos .

-Ya veo – dijo sonriéndole.- Oye , tienes algo que hacer después de esto?- pregunto un poco sonrojado.

Leonardo que ya estaba pagando por los pinceles, los guardo en su cinturón y luego miro a Federico.-Eh… Si no me equivoco , no –respondió.- Por que?- pregunto .

-Eh… Que quería hablar un poco y conocerte, Ezio me hablo de ti y me dijo que eras muy simpático-dijo mirándole .

-Ah… Si , claro , que tal si vamos a las bancas de por allí? – sugirió apuntando hacia aquel lugar.

-Vamos- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Leonardo.

_**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**_

Ya sentados en las bancas.

-Hey Federico- dijo en tono de pregunta.

-Puedes decirme Fede , todos me dicen así , me siento extraño que me digas Federico- dijo mirando a Leonardo.

Leonardo sonrió-Ah, entonces tu también puedes llamarme Leo, esta bien Fede- diciendo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jeje, esta bien Leo – dijo sonriendo.-Ahora que pasa?-pregunto.

-Ah, si , si , se me estaba olvidando- dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Y Ezio? Donde esta? Y Porque no esta contigo?- pregunto curioso.

Federico sonrió para si , imaginándose cosas.- Ezio no esta conmigo… Porque esta muy enfermo-mintió.

Leonardo cambio altiro su rostro a preocupación.- Enserio? Pero si estaba bien ayer , no?– pregunto preocupado.

Federico sonrió- _Mi dispiace_ , solo era una broma , quería ver tu reacción.-dijo juntando las manos en forma de disculpa.

Leonardo solo soltó un suspiro.- Ah , ya me estaba asustando , pensé que en verdad estaba enfermo.- dijo mirando a Federico.- Entonces esta bien , no? .- pregunto de nuevo.

-Jeje si , esta muy bien , no te preocupes.-dijo tocándole el hombro amistosamente.- Es mas, no vino conmigo porque quiso seguir durmiendo.-dijo mirando a Leonardo.- Prefiere su cama en vez de su hermano.- dijo poniendo una mirada triste y colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Jajaja , enserio? Porque? No ha dormido bien?- pregunto curioso.

-Eh… No lo se , le pregunte y no me quiso responder.-respondió aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Ah…-respondió sin saber de que hablar , le era más fácil hablar con Ezio."Sera por la diferencia de edad?" pensó.

-Oye , como se conocieron? Tu y Ezio –pregunto curioso.

-Eh… No te burles .- dijo mirándole sonrojado , porque la forma en que se conoció con Ezio no era de las mejores.- Pues yo iba apurado a donde mi maestro si no me equivoco , doblo una esquina y _Pum_!.-diciendo eso ultimo como con efecto.- Choco con alguien y ese alguien era Ezio, me dijo artos improperios primero, pero luego cambio su forma de actuar a más amable , estaba arrancando de un grupo de chicas, me pidió mi nombre pero no me escucho ya que justo llegaron las chicas, hablando muy fuerte, pero como iba apurado solo me despedí.-dijo mirando a Federico.

-Jajaja enserio se conocieron así? –pregunto sin creerlo.

-Si , dijiste que no te reirías! –dijo haciendo un tipo de puchero.

Federico solo sonrió-Y luego? –pregunto, quería saber mas .

-Y luego… Pues Ezio me encontró y me hablo, empezamos a hablar y nos llevamos muy bien , Ezio es muy amable y simpático , me cae sumamente bien .-dijo sonriendo tiernamente mirando a Federico.

-Si me di cuenta, a Ezio también le caes muy bien , lo noto .- dijo sonriendo.

- Que bien , la verdad no se porque no tengo amigos , espero nunca perder a Ezio , porque se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón ya.-dijo tiernamente mirando el suelo.

Federico quedo mirando a Leonardo con una sonrisa. "Lo dirá como amigo? Ah… Fede deja de imaginarte cosas!" se dijo asi mismo.- No creo que pase eso , ya no te quitaras a Ezio de encima , créeme.- dijo tocándole el hombro.

-jeje eso espero.- dijo sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato , pero Federico lo rompió.- Quieres ir a despertarle? O quizás debe estar despierto- sugirió con una sonrisa.

Leonardo sonrió pero dudaba.-No se enojara?.-pregunto.

-Jeje no te preocupes, el estará feliz.-dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Leonardo.-Vamos no te preocupes, no pasara nada.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Eh… Esta bien.- dijo tomando la mano de Federico, ayudándole a pararse.

_**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**_

-Vamos entra, no seas tímido.- dijo esperando a que Leonardo entrara.

-Esta bien.- dijo un poco tímido, entrando. La verdad se sentía nervioso ya que nunca lo invitaban a casas de otros. Admiro el lugar, era muy elegante.-Wow tu casa es hermosa.-dijo mirando a Federico.

-_Grazie_ .- dijo sonriendo.-Vamos, sígueme para que despiertes a Ezio.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-_Va bene_.-dijo mientras seguía a Federico que iba subiendo por las escaleras.

Ezio aun seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Federico abrió la puerta lentamente.- Vamos ve a despertarlo, yo voy a ver algo y vuelvo.-dijo observando a Ezio dormir, mientras dejo a Leonardo ahí parado en la puerta.

Leonardo apenas alcanzo a responder, se quedo mirando a Ezio un rato desde la puerta, decidió acercarse lentamente, cuando se acerco lo suficiente se sentó en la orilla de la cama cuidadosamente, se quedo en silencio , observando en lo tranquilo que se veía Ezio al dormir , ordeno unos cabellos que estaban desordenados en su rostro, paso su mano sobre sus mejillas tiernamente y sonrió cuando Ezio emitió una especie de gemido. Lo que no sabía Leonardo era que Federico lo estaba espiando en la puerta.

Federico que estaba en la puerta se empezó a imaginar muchas cosas."Vamos bésale! No pierdas el tiempo, dale un beso! Leonardo no te cuesta nada!" se decía a si mismo.

Ezio que ya estaba empezando a despertar, abrió sus ojos y encontró esos hermosos ojos azulados mirándole.-Eh… Estoy soñando?.-se pregunto haciendo sonreír a Leonardo, levanto su mano para tocar el rostro de Leonardo.-Ah , no , no es un sueño .- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.-Que tal? Que haces aquí?.-pregunto curioso.

-Eh… Tu hermano me dijo que te despertara.- respondió.- Te molestaste?.-pregunto un poco preocupado porque Ezio se halla enojado.

Ezio solo sonrió .- No , no te preocupes , además ya es hora de despertar.-dijo mirando a Leonardo.-Y donde esta Fede?.- pregunto .

-El dijo que iba a buscar algo y volvía.-dijo mientras miraba a la puerta a ver si veía a Federico, pero no lo encontró.

-Oh … Puedes cerrar la puerta por favor.- pidió amablemente.

Federico que estaba escuchando.-_Merda_! maldito Ezio .- murmuro despacio y se fue a esconder a su pieza , para que no lo pillaran.

Leonardo solo asintió y se levanto a cerrarla, luego volvió a donde estaba.

-Ezio porque has dormido mal?.-pregunto curioso, mirando a Ezio.

Ezio le quedo mirando.- Eh? Como sabes eso?.-pregunto.

Leonardo agacho la mirada.-_Mi dispiace_.-se disculpo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-No , no te disculpes , solo pregunto , pero bueno me imagino que te lo dijo Fede.-dijo mientras miraba a Leonardo.-Eh… Pues no lo se , me cuesta agarrar el sueño y ayer me paso , asi que por eso hoy dormí hasta tarde. -respondió tranquilamente , acomodándose un poco, dándole un poco más de espacio a Leonardo para que este cómodo.

-Oh…-respondió mientras se acomodaba también.

Ezio lo miro un rato, haciendo sonrojar a Leonardo, Ezio solo sonrió.- Oye y como te encontraste con Fede?.-pregunto curioso.

-Ah… Estaba viendo unos pinceles y pues se me acerco y me saludo, aunque me asusto.- dijo sacando su labio inferior tiernamente.

Ezio sonrió al gesto infantil de Leonardo.- Porque? Que te hiso?.-pregunto.

-Es que como estaba tan entretenido viendo los pinceles y Fede llega asi de la nada saludándome en voz alta y pues me asusto.- dijo tiernamente, jugando con los pliegues de las prendas de la cama.

-Uh… Después retare a Fede.-dijo sonriendo.- Bueno me tengo que levantar.-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama, pero se le había olvidado que tan solo estaba en ropa interior.

Leonardo miro a Ezio y al ver que tan solo estaba con ropa interior se tapo los ojos.-_ Mi dispiace, Mi dispiace!_ .- empezó a murmurar , tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Ezio que estaba sumamente sonrojado.-Eh… Eh, voy al baño!, espérame aquí.-dijo corriendo al baño de su habitación.

Ezio que se quedo apoyado en la puerta del baño sonrojado aun."Pero porque actuamos de esa manera? Somos hombres , no tenemos nada de que avergonzarnos", se dijo asi mismo ,luego agito su cabeza, se acordó que no se trajo ropa .-_Merda_! de que me sirve haber entrado al baño si no me traje ropa.-murmuro.

Leonardo al sentir que Ezio se había ido, se destapo los ojos. Estaba completamente sonrojado."Dios, vi a Ezzy casi desnudo! Que vergüenza, para los dos!" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ezio, que se estaba asomando en la puerta del baño.

-Eh… Me haces un favor?.-pregunto sonrojado aun.

Leonardo sonrojado también.- Claro. -respondió.

-Puedes pasarme la ropa que esta encima de esa silla , por favor?.-dijo apuntando a una silla que estaba llena de ropa.

Leonardo se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la silla recogió unos pantalones y unas camisas, pero se dio cuenta que las camisas estaban sucias.- Ezio las camisas están sucias.-dijo mirándolas.

-Oh… Entonces pásame los pantalones nada mas.- respondió.

Leonardo se acerco con los pantalones en sus manos y se los entrego a Ezio.

-_Grazie_.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Leonardo de nuevo se dirigió a la cama y se recostó.

Ezio salió del baño, con tan solo los pantalones puestos, vio a Leonardo recostado en su cama y sonrió, luego se dirigió a su armario , pero no encontró ninguna prenda a su gusto, asi que decidió que iria abajo a buscar alguna, por el momento se quedaría asi.

Leonardo lo observaba de vez en cuando, se recostó de estomago en la cama de Ezio y tiro un largo suspiro.

-Wow… Y ese suspiro .-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama, tumbándose al lado de Leonardo, sin importarle que le faltara la prenda superior, tomo un poco del cabello para poder ver su rostro.-Que pasa estas cansado?.-pregunto.

-Mm…Algo asi .-respondió mirando a Ezio tímidamente, ya que estaba con la parte superior desnuda.

-Te quieres ir a casa?.-pregunto haciéndole cariño en el cabello.

-Eh… No , prefiero estar contigo a que estar con mis hermanos.- respondió hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Ezio sonrió, se acomodo un poco en la cama , aprovechando este tiempo a solas con Leonardo, empezó a ordenar un poco el cabello de Leonardo.-Oye?.-llamo.

-Dime.- respondió mirando a Ezio.

-Tienes problemas con tus hermanos?.-pregunto curioso.

-Algo asi .- respondió.-Pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora Ezzy.-dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, no te obligare.-dijo mirando el rostro de Leonardo.-Pero siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas aquí Leonardo.-dijo amablemente.

-Enserio?.-pregunto, a lo cual Ezio asintió.- Aw… _Grazie_ Ezzy.-dijo abrazando a Ezio tiernamente, apoyándose en el pecho de Ezio.

Ezio paso un brazo por la cintura de Leonardo.-No es nada .-respondió.

-Sabes? Me hubiera encantado tener un hermano como tu.-dijo mirando a Ezio tiernamente.

-Si? Porque?.-pregunto curioso.

-Porque eres bueno, amable, simpático, tierno y protector.-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Aw… _Grazie_.-dijo sonriendo por los halagos de Leonardo, abrazándole fuertemente , haciéndole reír.

-Ay … Ezio tan fuerte no .- dijo tratando de arrancar del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando Ezio.

Federico que irrumpió en la habitación y vio a Ezio con la mitad superior de su cuerpo desnudo, encima del pobre Leonardo, le hiso imaginar muchas cosas.- Hey vallan a hacer eso en otro lugar! .- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ezio que se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, se separo de inmediato de Leonardo.- Que no sabes tocar la puerta? .- pregunto sonrojado, mientras se paraba a buscar alguna camisa limpia.

Leonardo estaba sumamente sonrojado, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Federico solo sonrió.

~_**~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**_

Bueno … Aquí esta el capi 4 :3

Fede se esta imaginando muchas cosas entre Ezio y Leo ew e , siempre interrumpiéndolos cuando Ezio mas lo esta disfrutando xDDD Pobre Ezio su hermano siempre lo interrumpe ùw u

Y pues ya es tarde , tengo sueño -w- asi que no se me ocurre nada mas … Review son apreciados :B Saludos…


	5. Nuevo amigo?

Hace rato que no subo D: Lo siento por no subir Ahora tengo mi nueva laptop *-* Y tenia el office 2010 pero no lo pude activar D: asi que tuve que descargar el 2007 xDD Pero luego lo cambie por el 2010 de nuevo =w= xD Y además pase casi todas mis vacaciones de invierno en mi otra casa la cual no tiene internerd =w= , ahora estoy en clases de nuevo, y pues empezamos con puros exámenes T- T lo cual me deja con 0 inspiracion… Pero veamos que sale ahora xD

**ika-oni** : Sii Fede se imagina muchas cosas … Y si , estuve pensando en meter a Miguel , Pero no me he ideado su personalidad , a lo mejor después lo meteré en la historia Y ps sigue con tus historias van muy bien :D

**DannieRamone : **Genial que te haya gustado :D

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Ezio paso por al lado de Federico apurado dirigiéndose hacia la escalera para ir a buscar alguna camisa limpia, dejando a Leonardo y a Federico a solas.

-Vamos Leo no te quedes allí.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras también dejando a Leonardo sentado en la cama.

-Hey, espérame, no quiero estar solito.- dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente siguiendo a Federico.

Federico se dirigió a la cocina, Leonardo iba atrás de el .- Leo quieres algo para comer? A mi me dio hambre, seria de mala educación si no te ofreciera algo.- dijo mirando a Leonardo.

Leonardo miro a su alrededor y vio un recipiente con frutas.- Que tal una manzana?.-dijo mirando a Federico.

-Una manzana? Solo eso?-Leonardo asintió con una sonrisa.- Que fácil , Ezio siempre pide algo grande.-dijo agarrando una manzana para lavarla.

Ezio entro ya completamente vestido, Federico lo miro .- Aprende de Leo , el tan solo pide una manzana y creo que yo también comeré una.- dijo agarrando otra manzana.

Ezio miro a Leonardo que se veía feliz comiendo su manzana-Enserio tan solo quieres una manzana?.-pregunto sorprendido.-Si quieres podemos calentar pescado o algo así .-sugirió.

Leonardo trago lo que tenía en su boca para luego responder.- No, gracias, no se preocupen, soy vegetariano .-respondió sinceramente.

Federico se atraganto un poco y luego miro a Leonardo. Ezio se demoró en reaccionar.- E…Enserio eres vegetariano? .-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si … Porque tanta sorpresa? .-pregunto curioso.

Federico lo quedo mirando-Es que no se… Es extraño ver que un niño de 12 años sea vegetariano.- dijo luego se quedo pensando.- Entonces… No comes nada que tenga que ver con animales? .-pregunto.

-Nop.- respondió mirando a Federico.

-Ni siquiera leche?-Leonardo negó también- Eh… Huevos? .-pregunto de nuevo , pero Ezio le golpeo en el brazo.- Ya esta claro Fede .- dijo mirándole .

-_Mi dispiace_.- Dijo mirando a Leonardo.

-No te preocupes.- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Ezio miro a Leonardo y Federico comiendo manzana lo cual le dio ganas de comer a el también, su estómago le empezó a reclamar , así que decidió sacar una.

Federico que ya estaba terminando la suya miro a Leonardo y a su hermano.-Altiro vuelvo.- dijo con una semi-sonrisa y desapareció.

Leonardo que también había acabado su manzana se quedo con lo que sobro de la manzana_(N/A: No pude recordar como se llama cuando te queda el puro cuerpo con las pepitas =w= xD _).- Eh… Ezzy?.-dijo mirando a Ezio.

Ezio sonrió al apodo que Leonardo le puso.-Dime? .- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa y vio que Leonardo agitaba las sobras de su manzana.-Oh ... déjalo ahí.-dijo apuntando a un cubo.

-Ezzy … Tu hermano es muy agradable.- dijo un poco sonrojado.

Ezio noto el nuevo color de las mejillas de Leonardo._"Hey , hey porque te sonrojas? Porque te sonrojas con el nombre de Fede?". _Sintiéndose un poco frustrado al notar que Leonardo se sonrojo al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano le hiso pensar algunas cosas.- A veces puede ser muy agradable , pero otras es muy insoportable.-dijo tirando su manzana donde mismo la tiro Leonardo y luego se le quedo mirando haciendo que Leonardo se sonrojara.

-Que… Que pasa? Tengo algo?.-pregunto un poco nervioso.

Ezio sonrió.- Ven salgamos un rato.- dijo mientras tomaba una mano de Leonardo para guiarlo hacia afuera.

Leonardo solo se dejó llevar.-Hey , pero que hay de Fede? El dijo que volvería .-dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás en busca de Federico.

-No te preocupes por el .- dijo ya saliendo de la casa junto a Leonardo.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

_-En algún lugar de Florencia.-_

-Me siento mal por Fede , se quedo solo allí en tu casa .- dijo mirando a Ezio.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, Fede es grande , tiene 18 años , si se aburre saldrá a buscar alguna chica por ahí .- dijo cruzándose de brazos un poco frustrado por que Leonardo se preocupara tanto por su hermano.

Leonardo noto un cambio en el rostro de Ezio.- _Mi dispiace_ .- dijo mirando al suelo_."Tengo que dejar de preocuparme por Fede , voy a lograr que Ezzy se enfade conmigo si sigo preocupándome por su hermano."_ pensó.

Ezio miro a Leonardo , el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre ellos dos ahora.-No te preocupes.- dijo desordenándole el cabello a Leonardo con una sonrisa.

-Oh basta, mi cabello Ezio .-dijo tratando de quitar la mano de Ezio.

-Jeje Que no te gusta que te haga cariño? .- pregunto sonriendo.

-No cuando desordenas mi cabello.-dijo mirándole.

-_Va Bene_ .- dijo sacando su mano.

Leonardo empezó a ordenar su cabello y se dio cuenta que Ezio lo miraba fijamente, haciéndole sonrojar .- Porque me miras? Solo estoy ordenando mi cabello.

-No te puedo mirar ahora? No me dejas tocar tu cabello y ahora no te puedo mirar? .- Pregunto, fingiendo ofensa, pero luego tiro una sonrisa, aun mirando a Leonardo.

-No, solo es que me pones nervioso si me miras tanto.-dijo mirando a otro lado mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Hey, no mires para otro lado cuando yo te esté mirando.-dijo en broma , mientras le agarraba la barbilla.

Leonardo ahora quedo mirando a Ezio con un rubor en sus mejillas, Ezio le estaba sonriendo lo cual le hiso sonrojar aún más.

-Leonardo te dije que me encantan tus ojos?.-pregunto a la vez que fijaba su atención en los hermosos ojos de Leonardo.

Leonardo solo sonrió, le encantaba que Ezio le dijera cosas lindas, aunque a veces se preguntaba porque lo trataba tan bien.

Ezio tomo una de las manos de Leonardo.-Ven vamos a pasear un rato.-dijo mientras se llevaba a Leonardo a algún lugar.

**~~Amor A Primera Vista?~~**

-Se atrevieron a dejarme solito.-dijo mientras estaba recostado en el sofá.-Y eso que no me demore mucho.- dijo tirando un suspiro.- Sera, voy a tratar de descansar un poco-poniendo una de sus manos encima de sus ojos. _(N/A: Me acorde al burro de Shrek, cuando empieza a cantar esa canción, "Por que estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado" y no se que mas viene xDD Pero al final dice algo "Amigos debes tener" y shrek lo reta ahí =w=)_

**~~Amor A Primera Vista?~~**

Ezio y Leonardo iban caminando, tomados de la mano tranquilamente. Pero Ezio diviso a lo lejos un grupo de chicas, las cual Ezio conocía y no quería topárselas, ya que se le iban a pegar e iban a interrumpir su tiempo con Leonardo.-Leonardo ven, vámonos por ahí.- dijo apuntando un pasaje más vacío.

Leonardo solo le siguió, aunque le dio curiosidad por la acción de Ezio.- Que paso Ezzy? Porque nos vinimos por acá?.-pregunto.

-No, solo es que había un grupo de chicas y no me las quería topar, porque si me ven, van a venir a mi y no me las podre quitar.-respondió mirando a Leonardo.-Además ahora estoy contigo.- dijo sonriendo, mientras le hacía un pequeño cariño en la mejilla de Leonardo.

-Oh, yo pensaba que había pasado algo malo.- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ezio, apretándola tiernamente a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo.-Que tal si nos sentamos aquí a conversar un rato?.-pregunto a Leonardo.

-En el suelo?.-pregunto a la vez que miraba el suelo, no quería quedar lleno de polvo.

Ezio se dio cuenta que Leonardo no quería ensuciar sus ropas.- Mm… Mira por allá, hay unas bancas, vamos.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Leonardo.

Ya sentados los dos, se quedaron un momento en silencio. Leonardo se largó a pensar en las chicas que siguen a su amigo.

-Eres muy famoso entre las chicas, no?.- pregunto sin mirar a Ezio, ya que se estaba arreglando unas partes de sus botas.

Ezio se quedó mirando a Leonardo, por la inesperada pregunta.-Eh… Al parecer, lo soy.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.-Porque lo dices?.-pregunto.

-No por nada, solo decía.-Dijo ahora mirando a Ezio.- No te molesta, tener que esconderte cada vez que las ves?.-pregunto curioso.

-Claro que si es molestoso, porque no puedo andar tranquilo.-respondió.-Y tu Leonardo?.-pregunto mirando a Leonardo.

- Y yo que?.-pregunto, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Ezio, ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza responder que a el ni siquiera se le acercan las chicas.

-Oh, vamos no te hagas el que no sabe a que me refiero.-dijo tocándole el brazo.-Tienes alguna niña por ahí?.-pregunto, quería saber si Leonardo, tiene o tuvo alguien especial_. "Espero que me responda que no, no puedo imaginarme a Leo con alguien más… Pero que estoy pensando? Ezio no seas egoísta!"._ Se dijo para si mismo.

-Esto… La verdad es que…-Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojado.- A mi ni siquiera se me acercan.-dijo rápidamente y casi murmurando para si mismo, pero aun asi llego a los oídos de Ezio.

Ezio trato lo mejor que pudo por no reir, pero sus intentos fallaron, causándole que se le saliera una carcajada, pero se tapó la boca de inmediato.

-No te rías! No es chistoso.- dijo ofendido, por la actitud de su amigo, luego miro al suelo con un poco de vergüenza, enojo y tristeza.

Ezio que aún tenía su boca cubierta, se quería golpear el mismo, por actuar tan infantilmente.- Leo vamos no te pongas así! No fue mi intensión reírme, pero en la manera que lo dijiste me dio un poco de risa.-trato de excusarse, luego aclarando su voz y poniéndose más serio.- Vamos, _mi dispiace_, no fue mi intensión, enserio Leo, mírame por favor.-dijo juntando las manos y tratando de poner la carita más linda que pudo.

Leonardo soltó un suspiro y luego miro a Ezio, el cual lo estaba mirando con una mirada "tierna", que le causo más gracia que ternura.- Ezio! Das más risa con esa cara .- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le tocaba las mejillas a Ezio.

Ezio sonrió al ver que Leonardo se le quito el "enojo" que tenía hace un rato.-Era para que no te enojaras conmigo.-dijo mientras agarraba las delicadas manos de Leonardo.

-Como me voy a enojar por eso? .- pregunto sonriendo.

-_Non lo so_.- dijo mirando las manos de Leonardo tiernamente. _"Sus manos son tan pequeñitas y finas, que siento que con un toque puedo romperlas"_ pensó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Leonardo se quedó observando como Ezio miraba sus manos al parecer, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Ezio.

Ezio que no se esperaba eso, de inmediato miro a Leonardo, un poco sonrojado, lo cual hiso a Leonardo reír.- Hey, hey porque te ríes? Y… y porque fue ese beso?.-pregunto curioso, ya que no entendía porque fue ese repentino beso.

-Porque tu eres muy tierno!.-dijo mirando a Ezio con una sonrisa.

-Tierno yo?.-pregunto, no creyéndose esa respuesta, nunca nadie, le había dicho tierno.

-Si, estabas muy concentrado mirando mis manos con una sonrisa y pues me pareció tierno.-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh… Es que tu y tus manos finas! .- dijo excusándose, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Leonardo se empezó a mirar sus manos, haciendo reír a Ezio.

-Ezio porque eres tan bueno conmigo?.- pregunto ahora mirando a Ezio.

Ezio miro a Leonardo pensando que había escuchado mal.- Que porque soy bueno contigo?.- pregunto para asegurarse. Leonardo asintió.

-Esto… _Non lo so_ … Me caes muy bien y eres como un tierno hermanito menor, que dan ganas de darle todo lo que el pida y abrazarle todo el tiempo.- mintió, era porque el sentía algo mas que un amor de hermanos.

Leonardo solo sonrió y apoyo su cuerpo en el de Ezio. Ezio paso un brazo por la pequeña cintura de Leonardo, aprovechando esta postura. Se quedaron asi un rato en silencio, pero Ezio tenía ganas de hablar.- Y Leonardo aun no tienes algún amigo?.-pregunto.

-La verdad el otro día llego un chico al taller del maestro, es muy amable y es de buen parecido.-respondió mientras jugaba con unos pliegues de su ropa.

"Buen parecido?" se preguntó.- Y … Como se llama? Cuantos años tiene? Se junta contigo? .-pregunto rápidamente casi sin darse cuenta.

Leonardo se sorprendió a todas las preguntas, pero solo se dedicó a responder.- Eh… Si no me equivoco se llama Miguel Angel, no me he juntado mucho con el porque llego hace poco, y creo tiene tu misma edad Ezzy, pueden ser amigos!.- dijo con una sonrisa, al pensar que Ezio y Miguel puedan llegar a ser amigos.

"No lo creo".- Mm… Tal vez, pero no te emociones mucho.-dijo mientras movía a Leonardo para que estuviera más cerca de el.

-Porque no? .-dijo pregunto fingiendo tristeza.- Me gustaría mucho que ustedes fuesen amigos.-dijo tratando de mirar a Ezio.

-Mm… tal vez, nada esta seguro.-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza a Leonardo.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Lo siento enserio! T- T Esto fue puro relleno prácticamente D: Me odio a mi misma =w= Maldita inspiración es una templaria! w Y bueno , quería contarles que me compre un libro de Leonardo da Vinci *-* Y pues describen a Leonardo como una persona de armónica belleza y modales encantadores :3 Estoy de acuerdo ew e y hablan acerca de su homosexualidad y de un "sueño" que en el libro lo describe como homosexual, y pues sale una nota de que Leonardo llevaba la cuenta de lo que gastaba en "Salai" y que era un pequeño ladronzuelo :B y pues aun me falta un capi para terminarlo, si no me equivoco tiene 138 paginas asi que re emocionada con el *-* xD y el próximo Viernes me llega el libro de AC II *o* y eso ps … Y lo siento de nuevo por este "capitulo" T- T mañana tengo que dar 2 pruebas , el jueves 1 prueba, y el viernes 2 pruebas mas(las debo, eran 3 pero, hare 2) T- T Como verán tengo una maldita semana D: Y pues si quieren comentan para criticar, critiquen con toda confianza Saludos! 3


	6. Frustracion

Hi! :D Como han estado? Hace rato que no actualizo este fic y lo siento… Como verán aunque parece excusa (Lo es D:), mi escuela esta muy pesada, además ahora empezamos nuestros exámenes nuevamente… Esto de estar en el mejor curso es agotador =w= xd ok no, broma… Bueno en si es verdad xd Estoy en el curso de los "Mateos" e. e Ya dejando de lado el tema, en verdad lo siento por no actualizar seguido, no es mi culpa que la inspiración no me venga T-T

_**DannieRamone:**_ Muchas gracias, me subió el ánimo que no lo tomes como relleno :'D Y pues jaja yo tampoco leo muchos libros pero los libros así como renacentistas me encantan, además este se trata ni nada más que de Leo *-* Saludos para ti también :D

_**Ika-Oni:**_ Gracias también a ti por no notarlo como relleno :D Y si mejor que le haya dicho que se case con el otro, así queda solo para Leo e. e y con respecto al sueño o fantasía, aquí te dejo lo mismo que sale en el libro…

"Parece que estaba predestinado a preocuparme en profundidad del buitre, ya que me viene a la memoria un recuerdo de mi infancia que, estando yo en la cuna, un buitre se acercó a mi, me abrió la boca con la cola y me golpeo con ella en los labios repetidas veces." Ese párrafo lo escribió Leonardo en una de sus anotaciones. Y ahora te pongo como lo han interpretado algunos científicos, o como el autor lo traduce… "La traducción apunta a lo erótico. Cola,*Coda*, es uno de los símbolos más conocidos y una de las designaciones sustitutivas más comunes para el miembro masculino, en italiano no menos que en otras lenguas: la situación que escenifica la fantasía, un buitre que abre la boca del niño y menea la cola dentro insistentemente, corresponde a la representación de una fellatio, un acto sexual en el que el miembro se introduce en la boca de la persona involucrada. Sorprende el carácter pasivo de esa fantasía; se asemeja a ciertos sueños y fantasías de mujeres u homosexuales pasivos (que ocupan el papel femenino en la relación sexual)"

Y eso, bueno hablan mucho pero eso es como la parte que lo describen mejor Ósea Leonardo era un uke e. e Oh Shi… w xd A correr la imaginación se ha dicho… xd e/u/e

Bueno en este capi creo que meteré a Miguel Ángel, bueno he visto unas imágenes de la gran "Doubleleaf" y dibujo a Miguel junto a Leonardo, así que imagínense a Miguel asi xd

Ya mucho… Aquí os dejo la historia

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Aun sentados en las bancas…

-Ezzy creo que es un poco tarde y tengo que volver con el maestro.-dijo separándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de su amigo.

-Porque? Quédate un rato mas.- dijo acercando a Leonardo más cerca de él.

-Me gustaría pero no puedo… Qué tal si me vas a dejar al taller?.-pregunto esperando a que Ezio dijera que si, ya que no quería volver solo.

Ezio pensó un momento.- Esta bien.- respondió sonriendo.

Leonardo solo sonrió.-_Grazie!_.-Dijo mientras se levantaba, arreglando un poco su ropa.

-Ah… Y ahora mismo?.-pregunto alzando las cejas.

Leonardo sonrió y asintió.-Si, vamos no queda muy lejos, si llego muy tarde me pueden castigar.-Dijo sacando su labio inferior tiernamente.

"_Merda, no hagas eso, me gustaría morderte."_ pensó para sí mientras miraba los labios de Leonardo.-Es…Esta bien, so-solo bromeaba.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Ya llegando al taller. Ezio se dio cuenta que era una bonita construcción de dos pisos y se dio cuenta de algo… La casa tan solo tenía ventanas en el segundo piso.-Leo, es mi idea o el taller tiene ventanas en el segundo piso, nada más?.-pregunto mirando a su amigo ahora.

Leonardo observo el taller y luego respondió.-Eh… Es que al maestro no le gustan los curiosos.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo…-Dijo mientras observaba el taller nuevamente.

Leonardo se quedó observando a su amigo, luego recordó a Miguel. "_Quizás debe estar con el maestro ahora… Se lo presentare a Ezzy"_ pensó sonriendo.

Ezio se dio cuenta de que Leonardo le estaba mirando y sonriéndole.-Porque sonríes?.-pregunto un poco sonrojado.

Esto hiso reaccionar a Leonardo.- Espérame aquí, _per favore!_.- dijo mientras entraba corriendo al taller.

Ezio solo se quedó mirando por donde su amigo desapareció. _"Qué planeara?"_ murmuro. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando por Leonardo, escucho unos murmureos de su amigo, una voz grave y otra voz más neutral. Hasta que vio aparecer por la puerta a Leonardo trayendo un chico, mejor dicho arrastrando a un chico, alto, delgado, llamativo cabello castaño y rizado. Como había dicho Leonardo antes, de buen parecido. Ezio se sintió más frustrado aun, tenía una competencia ahora. _"No se si a ese tipo le gustaran los hombres… Pero vamos, cualquiera se enamoraría de Leonardo no?" _pensó.

Leonardo llego con una gran sonrisa, mientras traía de la mano a Miguel.- Ezzy te presento a Miguel Ángel.- dijo emocionadamente.

Miguel que no tenia idea de porque estaba ahí se quedó observando entre Leonardo y el chico apodado _"Ezzy". "No creo que ese sea su nombre y si lo fuese, que ridículo."_ pensó.

Leonardo interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Miguel él es Ezzy.- Dijo ahora presentando al chico que estaba al frente suyo.

Ezio decidió a hablar.- Ezio… Ezio Auditore.-Respondió un poco seco, mirando a Miguel Ángel.

Miguel capto una mirada algo fría-Oh… Pues, hola un gusto en conocerte.- Respondió relajadamente, estirando su mano, cortésmente.

Ezio solo se le quedo mirando, sintió un pequeño golpe en sus costillas, hecho por Leonardo.- Oh, Hola.- Respondió serio, estrechando la mano firmemente.

Miguel miro los ojos de Ezio, sintiendo algo, malas vibras podría ser. Si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría muerto.

Ezio soltó la mano de Miguel, dejando un claro _"mensaje"_.- Lo siento Leo, pero me debo ir.-dijo observando a su amigo. Noto que en Leonardo, ya había desaparecido esa alegre sonrisa que traía un rato atrás.

Leonardo miro a Ezio.- Esta bien.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Ezio tan solo volteo y se fue a un paso rápido. Se sintió un poco mal por no despedirse de su amigo, pero ahora tenía que aclarar un poco su mente. Mientras se estaba yendo, escucho el llamado de Leonardo. _"Por favor, no me llames, me haces más difícil esto."_ Murmuro para si. Luego escucho la voz de Miguel diciendo _"Ven Leonardo, no pierdas tu tiempo, tenemos trabajos que hacer, además te necesito decir algo…"._ Esto último provoco unas ganas a Ezio de detenerse y volver a por Leonardo, pero decidió resistirse, empezando a apurar más su paso.

Leonardo se sintió un poco triste, se preguntaba que habría hecho mal, se quedó observando a Ezio mezclarse entre las personas. Se quedó pensando un momento, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió a Miguel agarrar su mano delicadamente.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Si, si, estoy bien.- Respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos, el maestro se enojara, hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.- dijo mientras entraba al taller junto a Leonardo.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Ezio llegando a su hogar, decidió entrar a su habitación por la ventana, no quería toparse con nadie ahora. Además era un poco tarde, ya se podía ver la luna, si lo ven sus padres le darán un sermón que el preferiblemente desearía no escuchar. Ya escalando ágilmente el muro, llego rápidamente hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la abrió cuidadosamente para no meter ruido. Entro sigilosamente a su habitación, la cual le llegaba la luz de la luna, asi que le era fácil ver, se sacó su ropa, para ponerse las prendas de dormir, ya todo listo se decide recostar en su cama, se acercó a ella, y se tumbó, chocando con otro cuerpo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?.- exclamo, parándose de inmediato.- Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación y a esta hora, Fede?.- Pregunto un poco enojado, pero más sorprendido.

-Hey… ¿porque te tiras así?, ¿Y porque vienes llegando a esta hora?.- pregunto, sobándose su cabeza, ya que Ezio sin querer le golpeo allí.

-Yo pregunte primero!.- respondió alterado, no estaba de humor.

-Hey, bájame el tono de tu voz, soy mayor que tú, tengo derecho a preguntar.- respondió ahora también alterándose.

Ezio que ya no podía lidiar con esta situación, decidió acostarse nuevamente, ignorando a su hermano, se tapó con las ropas de la cama hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Ezio, Ezio, vamos respóndeme.- hablo nuevamente, ya más calmado, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.- Oh vamos, _Mi dispiace_, pero tú me empezaste a hablar con ese tono y me hiciste alterarme también.-Dijo esperando tener una respuesta.

Ezio se quedó en silencio y al rato respondió.- Yo también lo siento hermano, solo que no estoy de un buen humor ahora mismo.- respondió sin mirar a su hermano.

Federico se quedó pensando un momento.- ¿Es por Leo?.- Se atrevió a preguntar, vio a su hermano asentir.- Oh… ¿Que paso? Algo malo?.- pregunto, empezó a tener un poco de preocupación, ya que se puso a pensar que a lo mejor Ezio se declaró y no recibió una muy buena respuesta, rezo para que no fuera eso.

-Esto… En realidad ni se porque me pongo de tan mal humor.-Hablo, ahora mirando a su hermano mayor.- Leonardo hoy me presento a su nuevo amigo, tiene mi misma edad y es de buen parecido, tengo miedo a que Leo me deje por el.- Declaro sincero, luego mirando el techo de la habitación.

"_¿Nuevo amigo?"._ Se preguntó.- Pe-pero hace cuanto lo conoce?.-Pregunto.

-Hace poco.- Respondió Ezio volviendo a mirar a su hermano.- Y actué sumamente mal con el.- informo.

-¿Porque? Lo golpeaste? .- pregunto, ya creyendo que su hermanito había cometido un mal acto.

-¡No!.-Respondió.- Como lo voy a golpear, apenas le conozco… Solo fui como digamos… Desagradable con el… Él fue amable y yo no, apenas le respondí su saludo… Ni siquiera me despedí de Leonardo, quiero patearme a mi mismo! .- Dijo sentándose en la cama, tirándose un poco su cabello.

Federico agarro las manos de su hermano, para que dejara de hacerse daño.- Vamos, cálmate un poco Ezio, todo va a estar bien.-trato de calmar a su hermano.

-Pe-pero, ellos se ven las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana, además yo le deje un claro mensaje a Miguel, que al parecer lo tomo en cuenta.-Dijo mirando a su hermano.

-Entonces si es así, tendrás competencia… Pero mírate Ezio, no creo que él sea tan atractivo, yo te encuentro muy atractivo.-Dijo sonriendo, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Ezio.

-¡Pero esto es diferente! Tu eres mi hermano, es como un poco normal, no?.-miro a su hermano buscando respuestas.- Y quizás Leo este sentido conmigo, por no haberme despedido bien de el.-dijo ahora mirando hacia abajo.

Federico se quedó en silencio un momento y después se empezó a imaginar, en cómo se despedía su hermano con Leonardo, ya que era tan importante eso para Ezio.- Respóndeme… ¿Cómo se despiden tú y Leo? .-pregunto con una mirada depravada.

Ezio miro a su hermano detenidamente, captando la extraña mirada de Federico, sonrojándose un poco, porque sabía que si respondía, le iba a empezar a molestar.- Eh… Despidiéndose, así … Como uno se despide.-dijo sin más.

Federico solo sonrió.-Pero, ¿Cómo? O le dices tan solo _"Adiós Leo" _con la mano? Porque no creo que se despidan así.

-Mm… Así con un abrazo.-Dijo mirando hacia abajo, jugando con las ropas de la cama.

Federico se quedó en silencio.- ¿Con un abrazo así tiernito? Así de osito?.-Su hermano asintió.- Y ni un beso? Así en la mejilla?.-pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Quizás que diría o pensaría Leo.-dijo mirando a su hermano sonrojado por la idea, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe no muy fuerte en su cabeza.- ¿Y eso porque fue?.- pregunto intrigado.

-¿Porque no reaccionas? Leonardo es de piel*****, es más yo creo que le encanta que lo abrasen y más cuando él dice que tú eres como un hermano mayor para el… Si quieres sacar algo de Leo, tú tienes que dar el primer paso, no esperes a el dar el primer paso, recuerda que no sabe que tu estas en el amor con el.- Aconsejo a su hermano menor.

-¡Lo sé! Pero es que me siento culpable.-dijo mirando a su hermano.

-¿Culpable porque?-Pregunto, sin lograr entender a su hermano, hubiera sido el que está en el lugar de Ezio, ya hubiera tratado de quitarle un beso al pequeño artista

-Culpable porque Leo es tan inocente y yo lo único que quiero es tratar de ligar con él, que me siento un poco mal, por tratar de perturbar su mente.-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, sintió un silencio y la mirada de su hermano, cuando miro a su hermano, se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando extrañamente.-¿Qué?- Atino a preguntar.

Federico se demoró en responder.-No sabía que eras tan sentimental.- Respondió.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Federico decidió a irse, ya era muy tarde apenas podía ver la salida, ya que la ventana justo daba luz hacia la cama de Ezio, dejando todo lo demás casi sin luz. Se paró de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta y se detuvo cuando Ezio hablo.-Estoy enojado contigo.- Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para ver a su hermano cruzado de brazos.-Ah… Yo también.- Respondió.-Pero tu porque estás enojado conmigo? Si solo te he ayudado.- Pregunto intrigado.

Ezio casi ni quería responder porque estaba enojado con su hermano, pero aun así respondió.- Pues, porque Leonardo hoy, me pregunto por ti mencionando tu feo nombre y se sonrojo.-Dijo casi murmurando.

Federico solo rio con una fuerte carcajada, pero se tapó la boca cuando recibió una mirada de Ezio_.- Mi dispiace fratellino_, pero tú me hiciste reír… Y con respecto a Leo, vamos soy malditamente irresistible.-Dijo egocéntricamente, pero solo recibió un sonido de Ezio, el cual significaba que no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia_.-Mi dispiace di nuovo._- dijo mirando al suelo.

Ezio solo tiro un suspiro.- ¿Y tú porque estás enojado conmigo?.-Pregunto, mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Federico se puso a pensar, ya que se le había olvidado, pero no le fue difícil recordar.-Ah… ¡Porque tú eres muy malvado! ¡Me dejaste solo! ¿Cómo te atreviste? Además dije que volvería.-Dijo poniendo cara de ofendido.

Ezio solo rio_.-Mi dispiace,_ pero quería tener un tiempo en pareja con Leo, ósea solo _**"el"**_ y _**"yo"**_.- Cargando las palabras.

-Pues aun así, fue malo… ¿Por qué no tan solo me pediste eso, en vez de dejarme asi como si nada?.-pregunto.

-Porque… _Non lo so_…-Respondió, ahora dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Federico se quedó mirando un tiempo a su hermano.- Buenas noches también para ti.- Solo recibió un gesto de Ezio. Se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, escucho un pequeño "_Gracias_", lo cual fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ezio que al fin quedo solo en su habitación, se tapó con las ropas de la cama. Se largó a pensar en Leonardo y el nuevo amigo de este. _"Espero que no me cambies por él, Leo… Eso me lastimaría un montón." _Pensó.

-Al parecer esta será una larga noche Ezio.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

*-¿Porque no reaccionas? Leonardo es de piel*= No se si en sus países signifique lo mismo, pero en mi país, ser de piel significa así como ser de esos que abrazan o les gusta ser abrazados todo el tiempo.

Uf… Listo… Me costó mucho escribir este capi, no sé por qué pero estuve muy distraída… No sé si se habrán enterado pero aquí en Chile hay un paro estudiantil y pues gracias a eso, estuve casi una semana sin clases (Mas por flojera que por el mismo paro, ya que no afecta en la zona que vivo xd) Así que estuve con arto tiempo libre y decía _"Ya hay continuar con el siguiente capi"_ asi firmemente, pero cuando me sentaba al frente del pc mi mente prácticamente se bloqueaba =w=°

Y decidí que iba a hacer unos cambios de historia, pero para más adelante xd Va a ser un poco dramática (No mucho, pero un poquititito :P) Y bueno ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente capi, asi que estará listo pronto :'D xd

_Ezio:_ En lo dramático, me afectara a mí no? =.= pregunta ya con un notable desanimo.

_Yo:_ Eh… Me temo que si, mi querido Ezio.

_Ezio:_ Porque? :C Pero terminare junto a Leo al final? *-*

_Yo:_ Eh… No lo se, mi queri…

_Ezio:_ Como que no lo sabes? D: Te matare en este mismo instante!- Me zamarrea por los hombros y saca su hoja oculta.

_Yo:_ Espera, espera! No me puedes matar aun!

_Ezio:_ Porque no? :C

_Yo:_ Porque si me matas no podre terminar la historia y no sabremos que pasa contigo y Leo, no quieres eso, cierto? °3°

_Ezio:_ Tienes razón u. u Entonces vamos terminar con esto- Me arrastra.

_Yo:_ Esta bien :/ Nos vemos en el prox…

_Ezio:_ No hables que se te va la inspiración :

_Yo:_ Pero si ya se me fu…

_Ezio:_ Te digo que no hables!

_Yo:_ Adiós u. u – Susurro

_Ezio:_ Te escuche! :(


	7. Carta

Ya… Lo siento mucho por la demora :c Realmente me costó mucho escribir este capi… Lo tenía avanzado pero no me gusto como quedo, asi que lo tuve que reescribir :c Y chicas pueden hacerme un favor porfis? Saben que tengo una duda con el otro fic _"Perdida Temporal" _ a ustedes les aparece como si estuviera actualizado? … Porque a mí no :c Me pueden responder eso … Porque no lo veo en la lista de los fics … Y ven que ponen como primero al actualizado, osea al que le han subido un nuevo capi… Y esa es mi duda, por favor respóndanme, se los agradecería mucho c: 3

**Ika-oni:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario… Y eso lo que dijo Ezio, no lo dijo solo porque quiere ligar con Leonardo y nada mas … Lo dijo asi como que trata de dar un paso más para su relación con Leonardo pero no puede … No se si me entiendes xd Y de nada, que bueno que te haya gustado ese trozo del libro c: Extraño mucho tus actualizaciones T- T Espero que sigas con tus historias, realmente quede con las ganas de seguir leyendo mas :c

**Riw-DarkUsagii:** Gracias! *-* Siii amo todas las parejas Yaoi de AC … Y si creo que le pondré un poquito en algún capi c: Pero me cuesta escribir a veces asi que veré :P Gracias por comentar de nuevo, espero un fic tuyo c:

**Damnose:** Jaja gracias… Y sii obviamente debo tener errores… Soy muy distraída al escribir, me distraigo con cualquier cosa w Amo Ezio & Leo … Mi pareja favorita aunque igual me encanta de sobre manera los otros e/w/e Espero ver ese fic luego, sería un placer leerlo c: Y gracias nuevamente n. n

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Después de esa larga noche, Ezio decidió por ir a pedir disculpas a Leonardo por su extraño comportamiento con Miguel. Se dirigió al taller pensando en que palabras podría usar para pedir disculpas. Cuando llego, toco la puerta pero no sintió nada, toco de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado, decidió por llamar al nombre de Leonardo y nadie salía o contestaba. _"Deben haber salido de compras o algo."_ Pensó. Se dio la vuelta y miro el taller de nuevo.- Vendré mas tarde.- Murmuro, mientras caminaba de vuelta.

Por el camino se fue fijando en cada puesto comerciante para ver si encontraba a Leonardo allí. Pero no pudo divisar a su amigo. Se quedó un momento deambulando sin perder la intención de encontrar a Leonardo. Todo el tiempo que estuvo buscando a Leonardo fue en vano. Ya resignado decidió a volver a su hogar.

Ezio fue recibido por un entusiasmado Federico. El cual al parecer le estaba esperando, sentado una de las bancas que están fuera de su hogar.

-¿Y?.-Preguntó, apenas vio a su hermano entrar.

- ¿Y qué?.- Preguntó un desganado Ezio.

-¿Cómo que _"Y que"_? Ya sabes a que me refiero… ¿Cómo te fue con Leo?.-Preguntó nuevamente esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Pues… No se encontraba en el taller.-Dijo casi sin expresión.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?.-Preguntó de nuevo, a lo cual recibió una afirmación.- Mm… Pero no te preocupes, después si quieres te acompaño para ver si se encuentra.-Dijo sonriendo, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-_Va Bene_… Pero no llames la atención de Leonardo.-Advirtió mirando a su hermano seriamente.

-Ya, ya, no es mi culpa ser así.-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Qué tal si vamos a perder el tiempo mientras?.-Preguntó, hace tiempo que no salía a deambular con su hermanito.-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?.-Alzó las cejas.-A decir verdad desde que te enamoraste de Leo, me dejaste de lado.-Dijo mirando receloso a su hermano.

-No seas necio, ni que fuéramos novios con Leo.-Respondió cruzando de brazos mirando a su hermano.

-Pero es verdad hermanito.-Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Ezio guiándolo hacia afuera merodear por ahí.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, el sol se estaba escondiendo y cada vez iban apareciendo más estrellas en el cielo. Las pocas personas que iban quedando en los caminos de Florencia, ya estaban encendiendo sus lámparas de aceite.

Por otro lado, Ezio y Federico se encontraban recostados en los tejados de una iglesia descansando, los dos concentrados mirando la puesta del sol.

-Que bueno que esto es gratis… ¿No piensas lo mismo Ezio?.- Preguntó sin despegar la mirada del cielo, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.- Ezio… Ezio… ¿No crees lo mismo que yo?.-Pregunto nuevamente.

Ezio que salió de sus pensamientos dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.-Eh… Si, si Fede…-Respondió para luego dirigir su mirada al cielo de nuevo.

Federico quedo mirando a su hermano extrañamente.- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?.-Preguntó, sentándose.

Ezio miro a Federico y luego bajo su mirada.-La verdad… No.-Respondió, mirándolo con una cara de disculpa.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Piensas en Leonardo?- Preguntó, aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

-¿En quién más estaría pensando?- Preguntó, mientras se sentaba también.-Estoy preocupado.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver si se encuentra, ahora?.- Sugirió.

-Pero es tarde… -Respondió, observando a su hermano.

- ¿Y qué? Vamos quizás ahora si se encuentre… Además quiero ver a ese "amiguito" nuevo de Leo.-Declaro, realmente sentía curiosidad por el.

-Esta bien, pero vamos rápido, realmente me estoy sintiendo extraño, necesito pedirle disculpas a Leo rápido.-Declaro, mientras se ponía de pie.

-_Va bene_… ¿Queda muy lejos?.- Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta de su hermano.

Ezio ya estaba bajando de la iglesia, ignoró la pregunta de su hermano, luego le escucho gritar _"Espérame",_ pero no le hiso caso, cuando recién pudo tocar tierra, se quedó esperando por su hermano, que no demoraba en llegar, para luego recibir un golpe en su brazo, no tan fuerte, pero lo demasiado fuerte como para adormecer un poco el brazo. -¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?.-Preguntó mirando feo a su hermano.

Federico tomo un poco de aire, para luego responder.- Porque lo único que estás haciendo es ignorarme.- Respondió, observando como Ezio se cruzaba de brazos y lo quedaba mirando.- ¿Qué? No me gusta que me ignoren.-Respondió, excusándose.

-Solo sígueme… Y no, no queda muy lejos.-Respondió, mientras empezaba su camino hacia el taller del joven pintor.

Federico solo tomo una bocanada de aire, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero prometió ayudar a su hermano, así hiso su camino para seguir a Ezio.

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Ya llegando al taller, se quedaron observándolo un tiempo. Ezio dejó escapar un suspiro, no vei ni un rastro luz en el taller. En cambio Federico tan solo se quedó observando la estructura del taller, hasta que se fijó en Ezio.

-Ve a tocar la puerta.-Dijo acercándose a su hermano.

-Pero no se ve luz ni nada.-Respondió, mirando a su hermano.- Ó ¿Si se encuentran durmiendo?.- Preguntó.

-Mm… No creo que se duerman tan temprano, hace poco nada mas empezó a oscurecer.-Respondió, mirando el taller nuevamente.- Ven vamos, yo te acompaño a la puerta.- Dijo, agarrando por el brazo a su hermano para guiarlo a la puerta.

Ezio solo fue de mala gana, cuando ya estaba al frente de la puerta, Federico lo insto a tocarla, Ezio respiro un poco y toco, no se sintió nada, toco nuevamente y el mismo resultado.- ¿Ves? No hay nadie.

-¿Qué tal si escalas hasta una de las ventanas?.-Sugirió.- Yo vigilo si es que se acerca alguien.

Ezio solo asintió e hiso su camino hacia una de las ventanas, cuando llego a ella trato de mirar que había a través de ella, pero estaba muy oscuro, hiso su camino hacia la otra ventana, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, bajo hasta donde Federico que le estaba esperando.- Como dije antes no hay nadie.-Dijo un poco frustrado al no poder encontrar a Leonardo.

Federico miro el taller y también se sintió un poco frustrado al no encontrar a Leonardo, miro a su hermano el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, apoyo su mano en el hombro para darle un apretón amistoso.- Vamos, mañana será otro día, si quieres venimos temprano.-Sugirió regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ezio le devolvió la sonrisa.-_Va bene, grazie_ por acompañarme aquí.- Dijo un poco tonto.

Federico solo sonrió-De nada… Vamos, tenemos que volver a casa, ya casi es de noche.

-Va bene… ¿Qué tal una carrera?.-Preguntó.

Federico sonrió.-Extrañaba estos momentos _fratellino_.-Respondió.

-Salimos a las tres.-Respondió, vio cómo su hermano se ponía en posición de carrera.- Uno… Dos... Y …-No termino de contar, ya que salió corriendo dejando a Federico atrás.- ¡Esta vez seré yo el que gane!.-Grito ya escalando unas casas.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves?.-Grito, mientras hacia su camino hacia unas casas…

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

-¿Sabes que lo que hiciste se llama "trampa"?.-Preguntó tratando de recobrar el aire perdido.

-Me la debías.-Respondió, mientras se apoyó en sus rodillas, no pensaba que la carrera iba a cansarle tanto.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo nuestra forma _fratellino_… Al parecer quedaste igual de cansado que yo.- Respondió, mirando a su hermano.

Ezio solo rio.- Creo que tienes razón en eso, Fede.- Respondió, ya poniéndose derecho.

Se encontraban en la entrada de su hogar. Federico entro primero y Ezio venía a la siga de él.

María apenas los vio entrar, se acercó a ellos-Oh… Chicos que bueno que hayan vuelto… Nos tenían preocupados.-Declaró, mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a Federico y luego a Ezio.-¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?.-Preguntó, juntando sus manos.

-Tranquila, madre… Solo salimos a pasar el rato- Respondió tranquilamente.

María miro a Ezio, para comprobar si era verdad lo que su hijo mayor le decía y sonrió al ver que Ezio movía su cabeza arriba y abajo, rápidamente.-Esta bien, me alegro que estén bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si me disculpan… Quiero ir a dormir, estoy muy cansado.-Dijo, antes de que empezara otra conversación, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y le desordeno cariñosamente el cabello a Ezio.- _Buona notte._-Se despidió, desapareciendo por la escalera.

Ezio observo como su hermano se fue y pensó que el también debería ir a dormir, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su madre.

-¿Tienes hambre Ezio?, ¿Te preparo algo?.-Preguntó, tranquilamente.

-No, gracias madre, estoy bien… Y creo que también me ir a mi habitación.-Respondió.

María solo asintió, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.-Que duermas bien hijo.-Dijo mientras observaba a Ezio que se dirigía hacia la escalera, luego recordó que había llegado algo para su hijo en la tarde.-Oh… Ezio, en tu habitación deje una carta que llego para ti hoy.

-Esta bien.-Respondió_. "¿Una carta para mí?, ¿De quién podrá ser?... ¿Y si es de Leo?"_. Se preguntó, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta, rápidamente fue encender una vela que tenía en su velador y ahí se encontraba la carta, la cogió lentamente, le brillaron los ojos al ver el nombre en ella, _"Leonardo"._

La abrió, lentamente, dentro de ella se encontraba una nota y un collar, cogió primero la nota para _luego leerla._

"_Querido Ezio…_

_Te escribo esta carta para pedirte disculpas por no haberte dicho esto en persona, pero no te pude encontrar, también te pido disculpas si es que hice algo mal el otro día, cuando te presente a Miguel, quede muy entristecido por esa despedida, ya que al parecer será nuestra última… Si te preguntas el ¿Por qué?... Es porque con mi maestro y otros aprendices nos iremos a Venecia, no sé que lugar de Venecia, pero no iremos allá, porque según el maestro, los artistas crecen más allí… _

_Realmente me hubiera gustado verte antes y despedirme como se debe, pero ahora mismo me debo encontrar viajando… Te quiero confesar que te extrañaré demasiado, has sido mi único amigo hasta ahora y me será muy difícil el no poder verte ni a Fede, los extrañare demasiado, pero espero que esta carta no sea una despedida para siempre, si no por ahora, sé que algún día, nos reencontraremos y esperare ansiosamente ese momento… Como habrás notado en el sobre, también se encuentra un collar".-_Cuando Ezio leyó esto, tomó el collar del sobre y luego siguió leyendo. _"Como notarás, tiene cinco pedacitos de madera, los cuales los pinte de blanco, en cada pedacito se encuentra una letra, si lo lees dice algo… Si no entiendes que dice, yo te ayudaré…".-_Ezio miro el collar y se fijó en los pedacitos, no podía comprender lo que decía, intento varias veces pero aun así no pudo comprender, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la carta para seguir leyendo y descubrir el significado_.-"Lo que tiene escrito esta al revés y dice "Ti amo", lo escribí al revés porque a lo mejor te daría vergüenza usar un collar que dijera eso, asi que si lo escribía así, nadie comprendería lo que tenía escrito, solo tu… Espero no te tomes a mal el "Ti amo", pero es lo que siento por ti Ezzy, nunca nadie me trato como tú, me gustaron muchos los momentos que estuvimos juntos y me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo contigo, lamentablemente me tenía que marchar, pero tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a encontrar… _

_Para serte sincero, lloré y mucho… Incluso tuve una pequeña discusión con mi maestro, ya que le quería convencer para quedarnos aquí… Pero solo me respondió que no podía quedarse aquí por el placer de un solo aprendiz y eso me provoco mucha tristeza… _

_Bueno… Creo que ya escribí todo lo que tenía que escribir, ahora me despido Ezzy, gracias por haberme dado unos hermosos momentos, quiero que le des un fuerte abrazo a Fede, también lo extrañare mucho… Me hubiese gustado haber tenido un recuerdo tuyo, así como yo te regale un collar para que me recuerdes, pero me quedo con los recuerdos que me diste cuando estábamos juntos y eso me basta… Ya, quiero que te cuides demasiado, yo también lo haré… Quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado y siempre te recordare, espero que en el tiempo en el que no nos veamos, no me olvides y si lo haces espero que no te sea tan fácil…_

_Un saludo para toda tu familia…_

_Atentamente, Leonardo…"_

Ezio cuando termino de leer la carta quedo con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro; Ese "Ti amo" habrá sido como amigo o como algo más?...

Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza ahora, no sabía si estar triste o feliz… Triste porque quizás no vería nunca más a su primer enamoramiento… Y feliz por las declaraciones de Leonardo. No sabía… Solo sabía que tenía un remolino de emociones ahora. Dejando de lados sus pensamientos, se paró de la cama con el collar, agarro la vela de mano y se dirigió al espejo que tenía en su habitación. Acomodo la vela y se concentró en ponerse el collar. Cuando ya lo tenía puesto, lo admiro, se veía bien. Este pequeño collar le recordaría por siempre a Leonardo. Tomo la vela nuevamente y se dirigió a su cama, se recostó y cerró sus ojos.

"_Espero que se cumpla lo que salía escrito en la carta, también espero con ansias volver a verlo… Sin embargo, no puedo creer que se haya ido… todo paso tan rápido". _Abrió sus ojos y decidió a guardar la carta en su velador, mañana le buscaría un mejor lugar para guardarla.

Se cambió de ropa para poder dormir, abrió su cama y se recostó. – Te espera otra larga noche, Ezio.- Se dijo así mismo, esta noche estaría llena de pensamientos…

**~~Amor a Primera Vista?~~**

Listo! ;u ; Al fin… Lo siento por la demora… Como dije en el capi anterior, van a haber unos pequeños cambios…

Ustedes no se han preguntado el ¿Porque? Del collar de Ezio? … Yo siempre me lo pregunto .-. Y se me ideo que tal vez alguien se lo regalo … Aunque el collar Ezio lo tenía antes que conociera a Leo … Pero que va? … Soñar no cuesta nada Tu T xd Bueno espero que el capi sea de su agrado… Ahora seguiré con "Perdida Temporal" y luego con este… Asi sucesivamente :P Ojala me ayuden con el favor porfis :c Saludos! ~ Comentarios son apreciados :D Si hay un error, me disculpo pero estaba siendo vigilada =w= Y lei tan solo dos veces … Ahora si … Adios~


End file.
